


Losing a Bet

by StormyNightKun



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Dom Uzumaki Naruto, Dom/sub, Gangbang, Happy Ending, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu | Shadow Clone Technique, M/M, One Shot, Post-War, Sub Inuzuka Kiba, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyNightKun/pseuds/StormyNightKun
Summary: After the fourth great shinobi war, Kiba, in his hot-headedness, wanted to see how strong Naruto, the savior of the world, was. He even decided to make it interesting with a bet: loser would have to do whatever the winner wanted.You can imagine how it ended.Kiba would come to regret his rash decision, but also enjoy it.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 20





	Losing a Bet

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fanfic! Any constructive criticism is welcome! Otherwise, enjoy!

A slight chill in the air surrounded Kiba as he approached Naruto's apartment. It was night out, the full moon gracing its light on the ninja. It was best he came at night, as less people would see him; he had to be secretive about this. No one must know he lost a bet with Naruto.

Kiba, in all of his hot-headed stupor, thought it would be a great idea to challenge Naruto, the god of shinobi and hero of the fourth great ninja war, to a quick spar.

In all honesty, Kiba didn't know why he did it, but he still remembers the humiliating defeat.  
\-----------------  
"Alright Kiba, I'll humor you. We'll fight in the forest, so no one can see me whoop you badly." Naruto smirked. "I'll even be nice and let you bring Akamaru with you." "You're so dead!" Kiba taunted.

As one would imagine, it didn't go so well for Kiba. The difference in power between Inuzuka and Uzumaki was fear inducing. Naruto didn't even bother trying. While Kiba and Akumaru were fighting with 100% of their might, Naruto, all throughout "the battle", was taunting the duo with fake yawns and innocent whistling, pretending like nothing was happening. At some point, Naruto was pretending to be asleep, eyes closed and all.

The match lasted for over an hour, simply because Naruto wasn't attacking, or even defending. He casually dodged every attack the two males launched at him. Once Kiba and Akumaru were exhausted, Naruto uses shadow clone jutsu, pinned down Akamaru, and knocked the wind out of Kiba. Two clones held Kiba's arms, while a third placed his boot on Kiba's back, forcing the man on his knees. The real Naruto lunged himself at Kiba with inhuman speed. Kiba's eyes widened with terror as his fist drew closer to his face. Then, Naruto stopped mere inches from his face, the force of his attack creating a huge gust of wind. Kiba meekly stared at this fist. Naruto smiled widely. "Haha, made ya flinch!" He then playfully flicked his nose, removing Kiba from the trance. He gave Kiba a smirk, and kneeled to see him eye to eye.

"Give up?" Was all he asked.

A panting Kiba merely glared at the blond, wincing at the single punch that brought him down. Naruto cocked an eyebrow, "I didn't hurt ya too bad, did I?" He asked as he cradled his face. Kiba jerked back and tried to escape, only for the boot on him to press down harder. "Down boy!" The clone commanded. Kiba panted harder, exhausted and helpless. Akumaru could only whimper as he saw his master and best friend at the mercy of the shinobi god. Naruto stood back up, eyes on Kiba.

"I think it's safe to say I won this bet." Naruto proclaimed. With that, the clones let go of the duo, both of whom finally relaxed. Akumaru ran over to his best friend, worry invading his face. Relief washed over once the ninja smiled at him. "I'm fine Akumaru, I'm glad you're okay too." Kiba looked up at his conqueror with frustration, before he stood up and dusted himself off. He looked away in shame.

"Okay. You won the stupid bet." He grumbled quietly. "Listen Kiba," Naruto began, "I do have something in mind, but I doubt you'd wanna do it." Kiba continued to look away. "No. I lost. Whatever you want, I'll do it." Kiba submitted. Naruto was surprised by this submission. "I'm a man damn it. I made a bet, and I'll see it through." Kiba stated with resolve. Naruto smiled, "Well, color me impressed! Kinda proud ya! Alright, but don't say I didn't warn ya." Naruto leaned closer, ready to tell him his demands.  
\-----------------  
Kiba groaned as he stood in front of the door. He couldn't believe he agreed to this. He begrudgingly knocked on the door, hoping no one would answer. It seemed like no one home, but much to Kiba's dismay, the lock began to turn, and the door swung open.

There, Kiba observed his peer. Standing a few inches taller (7cm), Naruto had no shirt on, exposing his well defined muscles. Pillow like pecs and washboard abs. His biceps and triceps were all too obvious, looking as if they were chiseled out of marbel. Glancing downward, Naruto was wearing gray sweatpants. Kiba can only wonder why…

"Kiba! Ya made it! I was beginning to think you weren't gonna show up." He beamed. Kiba once more looked away, "I said I was coming…" he mumbled. Naruto stepped to the side, showing him the way, "Come on in!" He chimed. Kiba sighed as entered the apartment, Naruto then closed and locked the door.

The apartment was surprisingly humble. Everything was viewable, kitchen, dining room, and living room all in one area. He saw a door to what was definitely the bedroom. Kiba would think that someone like Naruto, who literally saved the whole world and is without a doubt the strongest man ever, would live somewhere more lavish, like the Hokage mansions, or at least a house. Kiba can only assume Naruto was a minimalist.

Naruto clapped his hands together. "So Kiba," he began somewhat enthusiastically, "Can I get ya anything? Water, juice, some ramen-", but he was cut off by an irate Kiba. "Shut it! I don't want anything! Let's just get this stupid bet over with!" He unnecessarily shouted. Naruto cocked an eyebrow before chuckling. "What's your hurry Kiba? The night's still young! We've got plenty of time to ease into this." He calmly stated.

Kiba grumbled some more before sitting on the couch. Naruto snuck into the kitchen and got some water for Kiba. Naruto sat closely with Kiba, smiling. He wrapped his arm around the uncomfortable dog lover. "Relax Kiba, I'll be gentle with ya!" Naruto said, landing a small kiss on the Inuzuka's cheek. This caught him off guard, and he blushed furiously. Kiba could start to be a tent being pitched in his pants. He started to get hot, and he took a drink of the water, grateful Naruto was kind enough to offer him some.

"So, did ya wanna talk a little? Maybe play a little game?" The blond inquired. Kiba shook his head, and placed the water on the table. "No. Please, I just wanna get this over with." Naruto frowned, "Listen Kiba, I don't wanna force myself on you. If you don't want to do this, we can do something else." Naruto explained. Really, he didn't want to rape his dear friend for crying out loud!

Kiba shook his head once more. "It's not that. It's just that, I... I've never done it with a guy. I'm just nervous."

Upon hearing this, Naruto smiled warmly. "Aww, don't worry Kiba. I'll be gentle, and we can work our way from there. Oh, and don't worry about the neighbors. I've put a sound barrier jutsu, so we can be as loud as we want!" He stated reassuringly. Kiba didn't even think about the neighbors hearing him, but he took a deep breath, reassured, and said "Alright, I'm ready."

With that, Naruto leaned in on Kiba, stealing several kisses from his lips before settling in and smooching his fellow leaf ninja. Kiba felt a rush of ecstasy as he embraced Naruto's advances. He was unaware the hero was also pitching a tent, a much larger tent.

As the two broke off, Naruto began to remove his sweatpants, slowly but surely revealing a large surprise. Kiba's eyes widened in pure shock. As the sweatpants dropped to the ground, Naruto revealed his enormous dick to the other male. Naruto smiled with pride as his 12" (30cm) long cock took the breath out of his friend. Kiba said nothing; instead, he reached out and grasped the already hard cock in his hand. It wasn't just long, it was thick too. It was thicker than a water bottle, needing both hands to properly grasp it. Veiny and throbbing, the enormous appendage was linked to two large balls, no doubt brimming with his hot, plentiful semen.

By now, Naruto had removed his sweatpants, making him completely naked. "Go on," he began, "suck it." Kiba leaned in on the blond's massive cock, opening his salivating mouth. He closed his eyes as the head entered his mouth, and a sense of euphoric lust penetrated his whole body. So much manly meat, so much power in his mouth, he needed more of it.

Kiba went deeper, slobbering all over his dominator's manhood. "Good boy." Kiba heard, while also feeling a hand pet his head. Something about that compliment and petting gave him even more motivation to go deeper. Kiba lowered his bobbing head more, now half way down the humongous shaft. Attempting to go down even further, Kiba found himself gagging. He tried one more time, but found himself instinctively going upwards, releasing the monster from its warm, moist prison.

Kiba coughed and whimpered, looking at his handiwork. Naruto smirked. "Too much for ya?" He asked. "Y-yeah…" Kiba admitted. So much dick… how could anyone take it all? Still, Kiba remained determined. He began licking the base upwards, like a long, thick lollipop. He also began to fondle Naruto's large balls, playfully massaging them. Naruto moaned in ecstasy. Kiba sure knew how to please a man.

Once more, Kiba began swallowing his manhood. Determined to take the whole thing, Kiba went down inch by inch. 6, 7, 8, Kiba found himself nearly choking, but he wouldn't give up! 9, 10, 11, almost there. Kiba took the plunge and went full in, his lips meeting Naruto's body, and his balls pressing on his chin. His eyes closed shut as he tried to keep his position, but his dick proved too much, and he pulled out, gasping for air. Once more, he admired his work, saliva drenching the entire shaft. "Good job!" Naruto praised. The inuzuka couldn't help but to feel pride at the praise. Not wanting to disappoint his top, he once again began sucking Naruto's huge cock. His head bobbed up and down, sucking the love muscle greedily. Every so often he'd look up at Naruto, who looked and sounded rather pleased. Each moan completed Kiba, as if they were the answers to all of his problems.

"F-fuck, Kiba. I'm gonna cum soon!" Naruto warned. Kiba's eyes lit up. This is what he was waiting for. The sweet release. Kiba increased his speeds, the moans becoming louder and louder. "FUCK! I'M CUMMING!" Naruto exclaimed. With only a moment to spare, Naruto released a plethora of hot, viscous white Uzumaki manly goo inside the Inuzuka's eager mouth. Kiba enthusiastically swallowed every last drop of white gold from the fountain. He savored the rich, viscous taste of his victor's seed. It must have been easily a quart (≈1 liter) of cum that filled Kiba's mouth. The blond moaned as the rush wore off, both men panting and sweaty. 

"Fuck yeah! That was great!" Naruto stated. Kiba smiled at the ninja god. But just as he was about to say something, the bedroom door opened, and three clones walked right in front of them, all of them naked and hard. Kiba looked shocked, then he looked at the real Naruto. "N-Naruto…" he whimpered. Said blond chuckled, "C'mon babe! Ya don't think it was gonna be over that quick?"

Suddenly, the three clones rushed Kiba, catching him off guard. "H-hey! What are you…!" He began to shout, but he was cut off by the clone's actions. They began to remove Kiba's jacket, followed by his shirt, pants, and finally, his underwear. Kiba blushed furiously, as his edging cock was exposed. All four blonds surrounded the brunette.

"Aww, look at your cute lil' six incher (15cm)!" One clone teased. "Hopefully we're not scaring him with our massive cocks!" Another one cooed. Kiba's blush remained strong on his face. "H-hey! J-just cuz it's not huge l-like yours, d-doesn't mean i-it's small!" Kiba spouted. The real Naruto spoke up, placing a hand on Kiba's shoulder. "Yeah, guys! We shouldn't be teasing our dear sweet Kiba-kun!" He began, "Let's apologize to him… in the bedroom." He stated mischievously.

The four of them led a reluctant Kiba into the bedroom. The real Naruto got on the bed, another grabbed what appeared to be lube, and the other two grabbed Kiba's legs and placed him above Naruto's cock. "H-hey… wait a minute… I-I can't…!" Kiba whimpered. "Kiba, Kiba, Kiba." Naruto cooed, "Don't worry! I said I'll be gentle, didn't I? I promise I'll be nice and slow, just for you~"

As he said these things, one of the clones coated the real one's mammoth cock with plenty of lube. Kiba still looked worried, but he breathed in and out, for Naruto. "O-okay…" was all Kiba said. Taking this as a go sign, the two clones gently and carefully lowered the smaller male down on the shaft. As the head entered the puckering gland, shivered and moaned, sliding in with no problem at all, despite him being a tight virgin.

But as he was lowered down, the massive cock became harder to take. At this point, the clones had let go of his legs, his two feet on the bed with a hand on Naruto's muscular chest. Kiba went up and down, jerking himself off as he pleasured the god. The clones began jerking off, one of them got on the bed and placed his cock near Kiba's face. It was an awkward position, but Kiba managed to begin sucking on the massive shlong, all while bouncing up and down. The lube helped tremendously, as Kiba was able to take the whole meat inside of him, a feat that surprised everyone.

Naruto's throbbing manhood found itself quite comfy in the smaller male's insides. "That's right babe, milk my cock!" Naruto commanded. Feeling a sense of pride, Kiba continued to bounce for his master. The clones each took turns getting their equally massive man meats sucked. Kiba got pretty good at it, jerking off the other two clones while sucking one.

The air around them heated up, all five men were sweaty and panting. The clones began to give Kiba demeaning compliments.

"That's a good bitch!"  
"Fuck you suck so good!"  
"You're a natural at this slut!"

Compliments like these made Kiba feel weak, but fuck, did it turn him on. The real Naruto gave genuine compliments.

"Yeah baby, keep bouncing!"  
"Fuck yeah, Kiba! You're fucking amazing!"

It made Kiba feel loved, more motivated to service his master.

The orgy felt like hours, the sexual ecstasy never wearing off. Kiba was the first to cum. The feeling of such power inside him sent him through the roof. The clones and Naruto released simultaneously, drenching the sub in their baby batter. Naruto in particular took pride in breeding his little Kiba's virgin boy pussy. As all 5 released, the clones dispersed, Naruto slid his now flaccid cock out of Kiba, and the said man laid beside his taker. Kiba was exhausted, and immediately began sleeping. Naruto couldn't help but to awww at the sight. He softly kissed his Kiba on the forehead and wished him sweet dreams.  
\---  
The sun was beginning to rise, marking the beginning of a new day. Kiba was sleeping on Naruto's chest, using the bigger man's pecs as pillows. So warm, he didn't want to get up, but he nonetheless stirred awake, also waking the blond. "Mornin'." Naruto spoke. Kiba looked at him, a little ashamed of the events that took place last night. "...Morning…" Kiba whispered. The brunette wanted to leave early, so no one would see him. Naruto frowned. "C'mon Kiba. Ya can't tell me ya didn't love last night?"

"Look, I don't wanna talk about it. I just want to go now." Kiba sighed. As he got up, he could feel a pair of strong arms embracing him. "Don't be like that Kiba. I really loved last night." He paused, then continued. "I really love you."

The sudden confession made Kiba's face warm and blush. He said nothing, but stood still and embraced the larger male. Naruto would break the silence. "Ya wanna use my shower? That way, ya don't have to explain to anyone why you're so sweaty." He chuckled. Kiba was reluctant, but he did have a good point. Kiba agreed, and the two made their way towards the shower.

Once inside the shower, Naruto had planned to have a little fun, but Kiba looked like he wasn't in the mood, so he refrained from it. Instead, the Uzumaki helped the Inuzuka clean up. Kiba didn't even realize how filthy he was. Last night really was wild…

Despite enjoying the warm shower (and Naruto's help), he didn't want to take too long. It was still pretty early, so no one should be up yet. Once they were clean, both men got out, dried themselves, and put on their clothes. For Naruto, he only wore his sweatpants.

As Kiba walked out the door, Naruto stopped him. "Hey Kiba." Naruto said. Kiba looked wearily at the blond, but didn't say anything. "I really enjoyed last night, and I bet you enjoyed it too." Naruto chuckled. "Y-yeah, I did." Kiba softly confessed. Naruto hugged him from behind, wrapping his arms around the smaller male. "Don't forget about the second part of the bet." Naruto cooed. Kiba whimpered for a bit, but nodded. Naruto gave Kiba a kiss on the cheek, causing the brunette to blush. "I'll pick ya up for our date tomorrow." He said, releasing Kiba. He once more nodded, and finally headed out the door.

Once outside, Kiba gave a deep sigh. On one hand, he hated what happened last night. He had always been a prideful man, always seeing as the strongest, and to see that strong man turn into a whimpering sex slave for that goofball in orange really tore him up. "I'm a disgrace to my family." He thought.

On the other hand, Naruto's affection was something he longed for. Every kiss, every pet, every word he spoke warmed his proud canine heart; it completed him. And who can honestly blame him for submitting? Anyone would stay quiet in the presence of a god.

Kiba once more sighed and began walking towards his house. The sun began shining on a new day. The birds chirped and the flowers bloomed. Who can honestly say they had a kind, sweet, well gifted, manly, god-like boyfriend? This would be difficult to explain to others, to admit his terrible secret. He bit his lower lip.

"I hate how much I love him."


End file.
